


The Routine

by HeichouFanfics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Office, Office Party, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeichouFanfics/pseuds/HeichouFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is working in a big company with Erwin as the president. After an office party, they end up in Erwin's aprtment. After that, things just.. Yeah, things happen pretty quick after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.  
> This is a fanfic made for my friend, Noah. Lately things have been going downhill between us, but he means a lot to me.  
> So here you go Noah. I hope you like it, and that we can make things work out between us again. I love you and I don't want to lose you..  
> Please leave a comment and a kudos if you want me to continue the story
> 
> ~ HeichouFanfics

I woke up at 5:30 am when my alarm went off. I yawned and stretched before reaching out to turn the alarm off. When I had woken a bit more up, I got out of bed, grabbed a clean towel and went to the bathroom. After getting into the shower I turned on the water and let it run down my body. It had been one of those nights again. One of those nightmares again. I sighed and turned off the water. Then I grabbed the bottle of shampoo and ruffled some into my hair and washed my body before rinsing the shampoo out again. When I got out of the shower, I dried off and got dressed. As i finished tying my tie, my stomach decided to make a loud growl to indicate that I needed breakfast before work. I sighed silently and went to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast, as my stomach so kindly had reminded me about. I looked at the time, only 06:30. My working day only began at 08:00 am, so I had plenty of time. I slowly ate my breakfast and the went to brush my teeth before grabbing my bag on the way out of the door. The drive to the company would only take around 10 minutes. I would still have lots of time once I got there. I started to wonder about what Mr. Smith would have me do today. If it was the usual boring things, or if he actually had something new for a change.

I sighed silently as i stopped my car in an empty parking spot at the company I was working for. I exited my car and went over to the main entrance and stepped inside the huge building. I went straight to the elevator and pushed the ”up” button. The doors opened not long after, but the sight that met me, wasn't exactly what you'd normally want to see in the elevator this time of the day. The sight that met me in the elevator, was my coworker, Eren and the vice-president of the company, Levi. They were in the middle of a hot make out session and Eren's face turned pure red when he noticed me. ”G-good morning Jean..” I saw a big smirk spread on Levi's lips as he pulled Eren closer to him to make space for me. ”Morning Mr. Kirstein.” I gave them both a small nod and stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the floor my office was at. Luckily Levi's office was at the floor before mine, so both him and Eren would leave at the same time. You see, Eren was Levi's ”assistant” or as I called him; ”Levi's personal bitch”. I myself was the president, Mr. Erwin Smith's, assistant. And to be honest, I liked it. Erwin was chill and a very nice person. Unlike Levi, who seemed to be treating everyone but Eren, like shit. I sighed relieved after the two ”lovebirds” got out of the elevator and the doors closed behind them. I cleared my mind from the pictures of the scenario that had met me when the doors opened. Then I stepped out when I was at my floor and walked to Erwin's office.

I must have fallen asleep at some point, because all of a sudden I felt two hands on my shoulders, shaking me gently. ”Jean, wake up. I have important news to tell you.” Erwin's soft voice rang in my ears and i slowly opened my eyes to stare directly into his icy blue eyes. Wow. His face was so close to mine. I felt my cheeks heat slightly and looked a bit away to hide it as I mumbled. ”I-I'm sorry sir.. I didn't mean to fall asleep in the office like that.” I heard a silent chuckle escape Erwin's lips as he sent me a soft smile. “No worries Jean, it's okay.” He cleared his throat. “Anyway, as I was saying, I have something important to tell you.” I smiled slightly back as I felt my cheeks return to normal. “Yeah, I'm listening. What is it?” Another soft smile crossed Erwin's lips as he continued to hold my stare. “There's going to be a department party tonight at 6:00 pm. And I'd like for you to come as well. Let loose for once. Have some fun.” I stared confused at him. Me? Why was it so important that I showed up? “I'm not sure I get where you're going with this sir.. Why is it important that I come?” Erwin looked at me like I had just asked the most stupid question ever before bursting out in laughter. “Oh Jean.. You're my assistant and a big part of this department. It would be a shame if you didn't come.” I felt my cheeks heat up again, this time it was hotter. Way hotter. I was actually wanted at the party? I would be missed if I didn't show up? The thought of Erwin missing me, made me all giddy inside and I barely managed to keep the giggle from escaping my lips. 

When I was finally off, Erwin asked me to stay a little longer so he could tell me the details about the party tonight. I was leaning against my own desk while waiting for Erwin to return from his meeting. It wouldn't be long before he would be back. I looked around in his office to see if I could find anything about him the would tell me how he was outside of work. My eyes scanned the office carefully and stopped at a photograph in his bookshelf. I walked over to it and took it down to get a closer look at it. A silent gasp escaped my lips. He was married and had two kids? I heard footsteps in the hallway and put the photo back in place before quickly walking back to my previous standing spot. Right after I had leaned against the desk again, Erwin entered the office. “Sorry the delay. The meeting took a bit longer than expected. But please, have a seat.” He gestured towards the chair in front of his desk. I did as requested and sat down. Erwin took seat in his own chair behind the desk and folded his hands under his chin before resting it on his hands. “So, the party will be at the nightclub Black Beatz. The party starts at 6:00 pm as I mentioned earlier. I'll be waiting for at entrance. And be sure to wear something nice.” Erwin winked at me and leaned closer. I blinked a couple times. Was he flirting with me now? “Y-yes. Okay. I'll do that..” I stuttered a bit flustered. I hadn't seen that coming from miles away. I had to admit that I, weirdly enough, found Erwin very intimidating. And I didn't protest at his attempts on flirting with me. I even ended up flirting back. “And when you say “something nice” what is that to you?” I leaned closer as well. Now our faces were only a few inches away from each other. I could smell his aftershave and it made my mind haze a bit. “Something a bit more casual than your suit and tie.” he whispered and held my gaze with those amazingly icy blue eyes of his. They made me feel like I was melting. And judging by the amused look on his face, I was blushing. Then he did something extremely unexpected. He got out of his chair and leaned all the way over his desk. And the next thing I knew was that I could feel a pair of soft lips pressing against my own. My vision started to blur and I let out a surprised moan and felt my whole face heat up. I didn't fight back or try to move away. Then I surprised myself even further by leaning into the kiss and kissed back. His tongue licked my upper lip, asking for permission, which I almost way too willingly gave him. The second his tongue entered my mouth, my mind went blank. I had no idea that kissing a man could feel this amazing. I let out a silent whine as he pulled away. “Don't look at me like that Jean.” Erwin chuckled and leaned in to whisper in my ear. “You'll get more later at that party.” And with those words, he leaned back in his seat and dismissed me. 

The drive home took forever, or that's how it felt. As soon as I got home, I flopped onto my bed and groaned. Then I noticed a slight pain in my crotch. I looked down and groaned even louder this time. Dammit dick. Did you really have to get that excited? I took off my pants and boxers, found the bottle of lube in my nightstand and leaned back against my pillows. I coated my hand in the lube and slowly brought my hand down to my throbbing member. A shaky breath left my lips and I started moving my hand. My body shivered in anticipation and I buckled my hips slightly. The strokes of my hand became faster and harder as I recalled the last scene at work. A hoarse moan tore its way out of my throat as Erwin's face appeared in my thoughts. My mind went hazy and the edges of my vision started to blur again. Another loud moan tore its way out of my throat. Next thing I knew, was the feeling of something hot and sticky coating my hand. “Shit.. Fuck.. I just didn't do that..” I mumbled and quickly dried my hand in a Kleenex. I rolled out of my bed and stood in front of my mirror. “Calm down Jean.. You're not going crazy.. You were just sexually frustrated.. And find your boss extremely intimidating.. And hot.” I looked at myself in the mirror as I started blushing. There was no denying it. I was attracted to Erwin. Very attracted. And I almost couldn't believe my own thoughts. I was actually excited to see Erwin at the party later. He was going to continue what he had started in his office. And what annoyed me the most, was the fact that I was actually craving for it, after having tasted his tongue. I just couldn't get him out of my head, but I knew that I somehow didn't mind. I spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready for the party and I had made sure to wear something nice, as Erwin had requested of me.

I arrived at the nightclub exactly on time. The building didn't look of much on the outside, but I was sure Erwin had picked this place for a reason. I took a deep breath to get myself together and walked up towards the front doors. And just as I reached them, they opened and Erwin walked out. His face lit up in a bright smile when he saw me. “Jean! So glad you came, let's head inside.” he held out his hand for me and I hesitantly took it before following him inside. His hand was soft and smooth. My cheeks turned a slight pink color. Erwin led me over to a table only meant for two people and told me to sit down. I sat on the chair and looked at the table to hide that I was blushing. “Jean, look at me..” Erwin said with such a soft and luring voice, that I couldn't help but look up at him. His eyes were sparkling with lust and a playful smirk curved his lips. I blushed more and mumbled something not even I understood, which made him laugh. Not long after, the other guests started to arrive and soon there was music filling the club. Bodies were moving to the beat and some people were sitting in the bar. Erwin kept ordering us drinks and it didn't take him long to get me tipsy. My mind went on autopilot and I stopped thinking about what I was saying. “Erwiiin.. I want you.. And I want you now.. You promised that we would finish, what you started in your office, here at the party..” I said while pouting. Erwin laughed softly and pulled me into his lap. “Watch your tongue, Jean. Don't get so cocky.” I pouted again before leaning in to whisper in his ear. “But Erwin.. I'm all hard for you..” Then I gently took hold of his wrist and brought his hand down to my crotch. “Seee?.. I'm horny for you Erwin.. Please take me?” I begged and looked at him with big begging eyes. The look in his eyes went from soft to sexually frustrated and really turned on immediately. And from that I don't remember much until we suddenly stood in front of his apartment. He locked us in and dragged me to his bedroom before quickly undressing me. A silent moan escaped my lips when he took my boxers off. I got on all four on his bed, before crawling over to him to open his pants. A satisfied smile spread on my face when I noticed that he was hard as well. I decided to tease him at bit once I had gotten his pants off. I slowly ran my hand over the fabric covering his erection. I grinned satisfied when I heard him groan. “Dammit Jean.. Stop the teasing already.. I can't get any harder than I already am.” a husky breath left his throat and I moved my hand away. I pulled off his boxers and gasped silently. “Y-you're huge.. It's not gonna fit inside of me..” Erwin chuckled softly and cupped my face. “Don't worry Jean. I'll make sure to prepare you properly so it won't hurt.” He smirked slightly as I bit my lower lip with anticipation. “O-okay.. I trust you on that. So please.. Take me.. I want you so badly.. I haven't been able to think about anything else than you all day..” I said and felt my cheeks turn bright red. Erwin let a husky groan leave his lips as he stared down at me with lustful eyes. “Is that so? Well then I guess I'll have to take responsibility for that.” His smile was seductive and intimidating. I found myself unable to look away and moaned silently as my dick decided to make a sudden throb with excitement. “Please Erwin.. Just make me feel good already..” I begged. Soon I found myself with my back pressed down against his bed. He was hoovering over me with a lustful smirk curving on his lips. He reached out for the drawer in his nightstand and found a bottle of lube before coating his fingers. He brought his hand down to my ass and gently brushed his fingers across my entrance. My whole body shivered with excitement and I moaned silently while buckling my hips towards his fingers, to indicate that I wanted more. He gently slipped one finger inside me and I bit my lower lip hard to muffle the moan I wanted to make. Erwin started to slowly slide his finger in and out in an amazingly good pace. A loud moan escaped my lips and I blushed heavily. “O-oh my god.. M-more please..” and with those words, Erwin slipped a second finger inside. He began moving them a bit faster and deeper to adjust me to the feeling. I soon found myself moaning loudly and drooling while begging for more over and over. He had now three fingers inside of me, but I still wasn't enough. I needed to be filled up completely by him. “E-Erwin.. I want your dick i-inside me.. I-I want you to fill me up..” I watched his eyes lit up with a burning desire I had never seen in them before and then he pulled his fingers out. I couldn't help but whine silently at the loss, and that made him chuckle silently. “Don't you worry Jean. I'm about to give you just the thing you asked for.” And then, without any kind of warning, he rammed into me. I screamed silently in pleasurable pain and quickly covered my mouth to hide it, but it was already too late. Erwin had already heard my scream and that caused him to groan loudly as he thrusted harshly into me. I was trembling with pleasure and desire. This was the first time a man had ever made me feel this. I had no idea that sex with a man could feel this good. He was rough, but I loved it and I wanted more. My hips started grinding against him on instinct and my moans got louder with each thrust. He was now hitting my sweet spot each time he thrusted into me, which caused my body to tremble even more. I was a moaning and drooling mess. As I felt my climax coming closer, I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and dug my nails into his shoulders. Erwin groaned silently at the sharp pain from my nails and pulled me up into his lap. I moaned into his ear and dragged my nails over his shoulders, and the silent hiss he made, informed me that I must have left marks. “Fuck.. Jean, you're tightening up..” Erwin moaned and I instantly rolled my hips against him. “I-I'm really close, Erwin.. I-I want you to fill me up.. I-I want you to cum inside me..” Erwin groaned loudly into my ear. “Cum for me Jean. I want you to let it all out.” those words sent a shocking wave of pleasure through my body and I almost screamed Erwin's name as I came all over his chest. A loud moan tore its way out of Erwin's throat. “Fuck, Jean!” I gasped surprised as I felt him release inside me. “S-so hot and sticky.. It's filling me up..” We both panted heavily as Erwin pulled out. I collapsed on his bed, still panting heavily. “Th-that was amazing.. H-holy shit..” I breathed as Erwin laid down next to me. “It was indeed. I don't think I've ever felt like this, Jean.” He smiled softly and pulled me close. I couldn't help but smile back and snuggle up to him. It was so comfortable to lay next to him. I yawned silently and Erwin sent me another soft smile. “You can sleep if you want.” I mumbled a silent “Thanks.” and closed my eyes. Just before I drifted off into sleep, Erwin kissed my forehead and mumbled. “Goodnight, my sunshine.” A small smile curved my lips, and then sleep overpowered me. 

I woke up as the bright sunlight bathed Erwin's bedroom in a bright yellow/orange color. I slowly sat up, as I rubbed my eyes and looked around in the bedroom. Suddenly I realized where I was. Shit.. Fuck.. This could not be happening to me.. Erwin mumbled something in his sleep and tried to pull me even closer than he already held me. “Uhm.. Erwin.. Wake up..” I gently tried to shake him awake, but he just groaned and mumbled. “Jean.. It's too early, go back to sleep..” I widened my eyes as I realized that we were both naked. And then all the memories from last night slowly came floating back to me. How I had begged him to fuck me and how I clung to him while he fucked me hard. I hid my face in my hands and whined silently. How had that happened? And then I remembered; Erwin had been ordering me drinks all night. I started blushing like crazy and groaned, before laying back down next to Erwin. I might as well just stay here, since so much had already happened between us on one night. Not that I wanted to accept what had happened, but it was too late to change that now. I sighed silently and snuggled up against Erwin again. It still felt really nice and comfortable. But I knew that I shouldn't get attached to this feeling. It wasn't a good thing to do these kind of things with your boss. Even though Eren and Levi had been going down that road for several months now. I couldn't help but smile a little when Erwin smiled as he felt me being close to him again. There was just something about the way he smiled. It made him look so peaceful and relaxed. Which he probably was after last night. It seemed like he had been waiting for a very long time to do this with me. And I couldn't help but feel a bit flattered, even though I knew it was wrong. My mind and body were having an obvious discussion about whether to go back to sleep next to Erwin or not. I groaned again and decided to go with my body's argument of being sore and too heavy to get up, so I forced my eyes to close and soon fell asleep again.

Erwin woke me up by gently shaking my shoulders. “Wake up sunshine, breakfast is ready.” I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Erwin was leaning over me with a small smirk. My cheeks caught a slight pink color as I mumbled. “O-okay.. Just give me a few, then I'll be here.” The smirk on Erwin's face grew bigger as he nodded towards the end of his bed. “Try that on. I'm sure you can fit it.” I blushed even more as I glanced over to see a black silk robe. “A-are you really sure you'll let me borrow that?.. It looks really expensive..” I mumbled silently. I saw a smile spread on Erwin's face as he nodded. “Yes, just try it on. If you can fit it, you can have it.” I slowly crawled down to grab to robe and tried to ignore the fact that Erwin was eying my naked body with a lustful stare. I quickly slipped on the robe and smiled surprised at how perfectly it fit my body. “Did you buy this one just for me or something?” I asked before being able to stop the question from slipping out of mouth. Erwin's soft chuckle told me that I had been right. “I did actually. Is that a problem?” A silent squeak left me as I blushed pure red. “N-no.. N-not at all..” Then Erwin held out a hand for me and I didn't hesitate to take it. I wanted to be a part of his life. Wait, what? Erwin was married and had kids, right? I pushed my thoughts aside and got up from the bed. Then I followed Erwin over to the dinning table. Erwin had prepared a really delicious brunch for us, and my stomach decided to make a loud growl. Erwin chuckled silently and took seat, so I did the same. We ate in silence until Erwin cleared his throat. “Jean, I think we're both aware of what happened last night. I've had a few one night stands before, but I don't want this to be one of them. I want to have something serious with you. I want you as a part of my life, Jean.” I stared shocked at him. Was he able to read minds or something? I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly shut it again when I realized that I didn't know what to answer. When I finally spoke, I must have had the most stupid smile on my face, because Erwin smiled happily back at me. “I'd love to be a part of your life Erwin. But I have to ask.. That woman and the kids on the picture in your office.. Are they your family?” I glanced up at him and saw a sad smile on his face. “The woman was my wife, we got divorced a few months ago. And as for the kids, yeah. They live with her, but come here every second weekend.” I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. “I'm really sorry to hear that Erwin.. If my company can make you feel better, I'll be happy to help in any way I possibly can.” He smiled gently at me and nodded. “Thank you Jean. That's very sweet of you.” He fell silent for a moment, and it was obvious that he was considering something. Then he made up his mind and asked me straight up. “Jean, will you be my boyfriend?” I had to admit, that question caught me off guard and I blinked a few times before understanding the question, and then I started blushing like crazy. “Y-yes.. I-I'd love to..” I managed to stutter. I could hear Erwin chuckle silently, and I looked up at him with burning cheeks. “God.. Erwin, you always know exactly what to say to catch me off guard..” I smiled shyly at him before continuing. “So.. Second round?..” I saw a big smirk spread on Erwin's lips as he nodded. “If you're up for it, then I definitely am too.” He got up from his chair before walking over to me and picked me up as easy as scratching his neck. It was like I was nothing but air. He threw me up on his shoulder and asked in a very seductive way. “So, Jean, couch or bed?” I blushed heavily and nodded towards the bedroom. “The bed..” I mumbled silently. Erwin chuckled silently and walked into his bedroom before throwing me down onto his bed. “Strip.” he commanded, his eyes glowing with lust. He really wanted me. And I really wanted him too, so I stripped without any hesitation. The minute after, I was laying completely naked in his bed in a seductive pose. “Come and get me handsome.” I teased. I watched Erwin's expression carefully and couldn't help but smirk satisfied when I heard him groan silently as his boxers tightened. He crawled onto the bed and hoovered over me before sliding a hand down to my crotch. I let out a small gasp mixed with a moan as he touched me. I had missed the feeling of his hand on my skin. A faint blush spread on my cheeks as I let out a satisfied sigh. Erwin smirked and teasingly slid his thumb over the tip of my already hardened dick. My body shivered in anticipation and I buckled my hips towards his hand to indicate that I wanted more. “E-Erwin.. Please do me hard?..” I looked up at him with the most innocent face I could possibly master. Erwin groaned louder as his boxers got even tighter. “Dammit Jean.. You have no idea of what you're doing to me..” I smirked slightly. “Do I need a punishment for that then?” Erwin smirked even more and nodded slightly. “Indeed you do, Jean.” I looked up him with a seductively cute face. “W-what are you gonna do to me then?..” Erwin was smirking down at me before turning away from the bed and walked over to his closet. He fiddled around with something before returning to the bed. I looked at him and gasped. In his hands, he was holding a collar, handcuffs, a whip and a blindfold. “E-Erwin.. W-what is all that for?..” I asked nervously and gulped slightly as his lips curved in a smirk. “Oh this? We're just going to have a little fun with it. Don't be afraid Jean, I'm not going to hurt you.” He smiled gently down at me, and for some reason, I relaxed completely and nodded before holding out my wrists. “As you wish commander. I'm all yours, so please do whatever you want to me?” I asked innocently. Erwin wiggled his eyebrows at me before answering. “Oh trust me, I will.”

Next thing I knew was, that I was on all four, handcuffed to the bed, a collar around my neck and blindfolded. Erwin was fiddling with the bottle of lube somewhere behind me, and I had to bite my lower lip to stop the impatient whimpers from escaping. I could hear Erwin chuckle satisfied behind me and that only made me whimper more. “Erwin.. H-hurry up.. I don't want to w-wait any longer.. I-I want you so badly..” The weight on the bed shifted slightly as Erwin moved up behind me. I couldn't see what he was doing, bu I could hear that he was rubbing lube on something, his dick I assumed, so I buckled my hips back towards him. But it wasn't his dick that entered me. No, it was the shaft of the whip. I gasped loudly in surprise. “E-Erwin.. It's s-so cold..” I heard another satisfied chuckle escape Erwin as he answered. “Just relax, Jean. I'm going to start moving it now.” And he did. Erwin started to slowly slide the shaft in and out of my ass. I couldn't help but moan silently. It felt too good to not moan. But there was something missing, as if I wasn't fully satisfied with this feeling. “M-more.. I need m-more..” Erwin didn't quite get my hint the first time, so he just moved the whip faster. “N-no.. Erwin.. I-I need your dick i-inside me.. P-please?..” A loud groan mixed with a loud moan escaped him and soon after, he rammed himself into me. I screamed in pleasurable pain and started grinding my hips against him as he continued to ram into me. Multiple moans escaped my lips and I let my head drop. Drool started running from the corners of my mouth and down on my chin. I had never really given it much thought, but maybe I was really into this BDSM kind of thing? I mean.. Being handcuffed to the bed and blindfolded turned me on. My mind didn't get much time to wander, so I was shaken out of my thoughts with a loud moan as Erwin hit my sweet spot. “R-right there.. Good.. F-feels so g-good..” I moaned as the drool started running quicker. I had never felt this good in my life. It was like I was flying or something. Everything just felt so right. Erwin hit my sweet dead on again and I screamed loudly in pleasure. “Cumming.. E-Erwin.. I-I'm cumming!..” I moaned loudly and came on the sheets. Erwin groaned loudly. “F-fuck.. Jean.. You got so tight all of a sudden..” I could feel that Erwin was close too, but I couldn't tell exactly how close he was. It didn't take long for him though. With a few more thrusts, he hit my sweet spot once again and he came inside of me. I widened my eyes at feeling of him filling me up and moaned loudly as I unexpectedly came again. I slammed my face into the pillows to hide my burning cheeks and muffle the embarrassed whines. I could hear Erwin chuckle silently and groaned quietly as he pulled out and laid down next to me. “Jean, please look at me?.. I want to see your face. I want to kiss it and hold you close.” The only made me blush more, but removed my face from the pillows. “Well.. Doesn't that kinda require that you let me out of the handcuffs and remove my blindfold?” I teased slightly. Erwin laughed silently and removed my blindfold before smiling at me. “I guess it does.” He wiggled his eyebrows at me and then let me out of the handcuffs before pulling me close. I couldn't help but smile happily. I felt safe in Erwin's arms, and it was like I didn't want to be anywhere else. No one had ever made me feel this way, and I was happy that Erwin had. I've never really had luck in love. Even though I've had a few partners before, nothing had ever lasted more than a few months. But I had a feeling that it would be completely different with Erwin. I had a feeling of that things would actually last between us. And I think that I had fallen for him. Not just on the surface, no, this was all the way down to the bottom. I was deeply in love with Erwin, but how should I tell him? And should I even tell him yet? I mean.. We had done it twice since last night, but how serious was Erwin really about this? Did He love me back as deeply as I loved him? Erwin must have noticed the change in my expression, because all of a sudden he pulled me even closer and whispered in my ear. “Don't worry sunshine. I've never wanted to be with anyone, the way I want to be with you. And know this, I've never really felt like I was in love with anyone. Not until I met you, that is.” He sent me one of his soft and warming smiles and I instantly relaxed. It was like Erwin was everything I had ever wished for. 

We stayed in bed all day and cuddled close to each other. I had never felt this comfortable with anyone before, but it was nice. He had such a nice smell, and I could just bury my face in his all day to inhale it. To be honest, I didn't want to ever leave this bed. It was just too comfortable. And I had to admit, that going home to my own apartment was way harder than it should have been. I felt lonely as soon as I walked into my apartment. After looking around I came to the decision of that I liked being at Erwin's penthouse apartment better. More spce and it just felt way nicer than my own boring apartment.


End file.
